A Very Happy Birthday
by The Daily Fanfictions
Summary: This takes place during Kenickie's birthday and will continue a bit past then


**Please don't forget to leave a review, they are always greatly appreciated (good or bad). This story doesn't have a set time, but it is probably in an alternate world where there isn't a movie. So basically, the only things that are different are: Sandy and Danny are together and Sandy is still a goody-goody, Rizzo never had a pregnancy scare, and Frenchy never left for Beauty School.**

 **Kenickie's POV**

Today was going to be a great day. Today is my 18th birthday. I know that today will be great, at least until I have to do family stuff with my parents, grandma, teenage sister, and elementary school age brother. But, that doesn't start till five tonight. It's only seven-thirty in the morning right now. School will be great, mostly because I will get to see my friends (and super-hot girlfriend). I wave by to my mom on the way out the door, hop in my car, and drive to school.

 **Rizzo's POV**

I was talking to Frenchy in the school lobby, where everyone hangs out before class, when I hear some

familiar voices behind us, one of which belongs to my boyfriend. I walked up to him, immediately kissing him.

"Happy Birthday", I whisper in his ear.

"Thank you", he whispers back, kissing my cheek.

We all talked some more before going to our classes

 **LUNCH**

Kenickie sat down beside me at the lunch table, a normal thing between us. We were all talking and having fun, when I remembered something from a movie. Kenickie and I had been watching a movie the other night and the girl had done something that Kenickie said he found particularly sexy. So, I looked around to make sure there were no teachers in the lunch room, there were none.

" Hold out your hand under the table and act natural", I whispered.

He nodded and joined in the others conversation. Slowly, I rose from my chair the tiniest bit and slid my underwear down my legs. Today, I had made sure to wear Kenickie's favorite lingerie set with his favorite dress of mine. The underwear I currently had in my hand, was a black, lace, thong. I slipped it in his hand.

 **Kenickie's POV**

Rizzo slipped something soft, yet scratchy, and very warm into my hand. I continued to act normal, while glancing down at what she had given me. When I realized what it was, I looked up to see her smirking at me. I slipped them into my pants pocket. Shortly after, Rizzo excused us from the lunch table. We quickly ran to the empty classroom above the gym.

"Did you like your gift for today?", she asked smugly.

"Very much", I responded. I looked her up and down, my gaze resting on her eyes.

"Tell me what you want", she whispered seductively.

"I want to be rough with you"

"So, be rough with me"

I turned her around, bending her over the desk. I slipped on the condom I had in my wallet and thrust inside her. We both knew we had to be quiet as not to let anyone know we were up here. When both of us finally climaxed, I buried the used protection in the trash, where it would never be found. We sat on the desks making out. I left a trail of kisses down her neck, until we heard someone coming inside.

 **Rizzo's POV**

Quickly, I sat across from him.

"Do you understand why I got mad at you now?", I asked him as I saw Mr. Greggs walk in.

"Yes", Kenickie answered confused.

"What are you two doing up here", Mr. Greggs demanded.

"He just did something stupid and we needed to talk about it", I said," We'll be going now"

With that I pulled Kenickie down the stairs and back to the cafeteria. When we got down there, he had figured out it was a distraction. He chuckled lightly at the fact Mr. Greggs hadn't noticed the hickey he gave me.

 **STUDY HALL**

 **Kenickie's POV**

We had an hour left in study hall and I was bored. Rizzo sat next to me reading a book for English class. I had my computer open in front of me. I could see Danny and Sonny at the table across from us. We were all seated at the back of the cafeteria. The teacher was at her desk in the front of the room, at least 200 feet from Danny and Sonny's table. I typed a quick text to them from my computer

 _Want to see me make Rizzo go ballistic?_

 _Sure, how?_

 _Watch and see_

 _With that I shut my computer and got ready to work._

 **Rizzo's POV**

I was concentrated on reading my book when I heard Kenickie typing on his keyboard. A few minutes later, I felt his hand come to rest on my upper thigh. I didn't think much of it, that is, until he started sliding it upward. I thought it would stop there, that is until he slipped two fingers inside me. I held in the sudden gasp that came to me. This boy was playing with fire. He began thrusting his fingers in and out as well as toying with my clit. I bit back moans as I realized I was getting close. He must have realized too because he leaned over and whispered this in my ear:

"Don't cum"

I gave him a wide eyed stare. I didn't know if that was something I could do. About 15 minutes later, I looked over at him, pleading to let me. I was relieved when he nodded his head and let me enjoy my release. This was the first time I hadn't made any noise. When study hall was finally over, I walked out beside him.

"You ever do that again in a silent room and say those words, I will get payback next time you come over to my house for dinner"

He gave me a wide-eyed stare.

"That's right, hand-job with my dad at the table"

He stood there with his mouth open as he made his way to choir and me to gym.

 **That was just part one! The next part has even more sexy stuff!**


End file.
